Newly developed software and improvements to existing software continue to place ever increasing demands on processing power and memory capacity of computer systems. Typical high performance rack mounted computer systems, such as a blade system, comprise a number of processor boards and memory boards that are in electronic communication over an electronic interconnect fabric. An ideal interconnect fabric allows processors and memory to scale independently in order to reconfigure computer systems with enough memory or processing speed to meet the computational demands of the software.